Anniversary
by SisterWicked
Summary: Lucky. Awarded to Booky for winning the AssHat Bingo.


Anniversary

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anniversary  
A DGM Luckyfic  
By SisterWicked  
This ficlette is to celebrate Bookkbaby's winnage of the AssHat Bingo. Congrats, girl! To everyone else, fuck you briskly with a billboard if you fave this without commenting. An insurance billboard. Anyway, have at it.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hanging his coat on one of the hooks by the door, Lavi sighed tiredly. Stretching his arms over his head half-heartedly, he winced at the faint crackle of his spine, reminding himself for the hundredth or thousandth time that he had insisted on working.

Though it was a thankless and often tedious job, the clerical position at the admittedly small local library had kept him from going mad from sheer boredom, and the modest salary still fit his needs to perfection. He knew that his older lover had no qualms about using the sizable funds left to him by his deceased once-Master, but to Lavi, every pence and pound was nothing more than blood money.

Pushing away the mild surge of irritation at the brunette's seeming ignorance of the issue, he toed off his shoes, noticing the near-silence of the house for the first time, his curiosity piqued by the faint scents of recent baking and something else in the still air. Frowning, he made his way down the dimly-lit hallway, wondering if his lover were present at all, as he often stepped out for errands in the early evening.

Stepping into the overlarge living room, he paused, taking in the scattered vases of flowers that seemed to rest upon every available surface. Raising an eyebrow, he reached toward the nearest, tracing the petals of a perfectly bloomed rose with one finger. The deep red was clearly visible despite the low lighting, and he wondered exactly what had prompted the other man to procure quite so many. Glancing at the darkened entrance to their bedroom, he hummed at it's obvious emptiness, deciding that the man must still be in their kitchen or the dining room.

Entering the latter, he sucked in a quick breath at the profusion of candles lining the set table and shelves, his eye wide as he halfturned to catch sight of his smiling lover. Clearing his throat, he gestured at their surroundings, his gaze catching on the single vase of mixed red and cream-white roses at the table's center before fixing on the brunette in astonishment. "Tyki..?"

The man laughed quietly, moving to meet him with an expression that left the redhead inexplicably anxious. "Welcome home, Lovely.. I trust your day went well?" He hummed at the Exorcist's slow nod, reaching for his hand. Winding their fingers together, he urged the other forward, his free arm wrapping around the boy's waist. "I've missed you today.. Did you miss me, Lavi?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaning in to catch the redhead's mouth firmly, his grip tightening at his low sound of surprise. Allowing their hands to part, he murmured approvingly when the younger boy returned his embrace, lips parting at the brunette's careful insistence.

After a long moment, the man lifted his head to breathe, smiling at his lover's hazed eye. "Hm.. Would you object to dinner being a bit early tonight, Lovely?" The Exorcist's slow negative made him chuckle quietly, the temptation to renew their kiss almost too strong to resist. Guiding the boy to one chair, he waited for him to seat himself before offering him a glass already half-filled with deep red liquid, the scent faintly reminiscent of cherries. "You still have tomorrow to yourself, yes?"

Accepting the glass, Lavi nodded. "And the day after. There's a meeting of some kind for the main staff, and they're going to do some resorting.. Was there something you wanted to do?"

Tyki smirked faintly, removing the cover of a large serving platter and setting it aside carefully. Extending a hand for the other's plate, he arranged a generous slice of what seemed to be roast beef atop it, adding various vegetables before handing it back with equal care. "In a manner of speaking.. Salt, Lavi?"

He served himself casually, shrugging at the boy's raised eyebrow. "I had wondered if it were a bit bland.. But it seems to be fine. Is it?" The redhead swallowed, nodding.

"You know it is. Nothing you make is bad, Tyki." Taking a drink from his glass, he sighed. "Besides that, I have the worst feeling that I've forgotten something important.. What's the occasion, so I can make sure I'm guilty for the right thing."

To his surprise, the man laughed in genuine amusement, setting his own glassware aside. "It's nothing to be so concerned about, Lovely. I just wanted to make this day a happy one, rather than a thing best forgotten. You really don't know what today is?" Shaking his head at the other's clear askance, he smirked. "Exactly one year ago today, I set the entirety of my future in motion. I must admit, I'm rather pleased with the end result, Lavi."

The Exorcist inhaled sharply, mentally cataloging the passage of time. "That's.. I didn't forget, really.. I never knew the exact day." Biting his lip, he glanced around the room, suddenly aware of just how much care the other had taken with his preparations. "I'm sorry," He murmured lamely, averting his gaze. "You did all this, and I didn't even-"

Tyki cut him off with a curt wave, spearing a bitesized piece of meat with his fork. "I didn't expect you to, Lovely.. I merely thought that it warranted celebration. Does that trouble you?"

Lavi shook his head quickly, holding his stare intently. "**No.** I would have done the same thing, if I'd known." Nodding at their surroundings, he smiled crookedly. "It's perfect.. I wish you'd told me so that I could have done something for you, too." Resuming his meal, he hummed contentedly. "God, I love your cooking.. If it were up to me, I'd never subject anyone to mine."

The brunette snickered indelicately, covering the sound with a cough. "It isn't that bad, Lavi. You just need a bit more practice." Smiling innocently, he took another drink from his glass. "And we'll see to that, just as soon as I arrange for a spare kitchen to be built."

The Exorcist huffed indignantly, taking a bite of steamed potatoes. Wiping his mouth carefully, he scowled. "I helped clean it up that time, didn't I? And I haven't touched the oven since, just like I promised." He smiled despite himself, laughing at the memory of his lover's incredulous expression upon entering the room several months past. "I think that was probably the first and only time I've ever seen you so scared.. You didn't really think I was going to make you eat.. Whatever that was that I ended up with, did you?"

Tyki returned his smile, tilting his head in mock thought. "Honestly, Lavi.. I believe that the only thing I can possibly compare that to was right about the time I first experimented with walking on air.. I managed to go several hundred feet away from the edge of London Tower, the realized that I had no earthly idea of just _how_ I was doing it. Apparently, wondering takes far too much concentration away from not plummeting to one's death."

The redhead choked on his wine, coughing violently. "_Seriously?_ You **must** be making that up!" Snickering helplessly at the man's complete sincerity, he gestured faintly for mercy. "Oh, my God, that's.. I know exactly what you mean, there was this one time, back when Gramps and I first joined the Order.. Komui just handed me Nyoibo and told me to practice the grow and extend." He shook his head ruefully, ignoring the remembered embarrassment. "Let's just say that I didn't expect to go quite that high that fast."

The man laughed outright, setting his silverware alongside his now-empty plate and draining the remainder of his drink. "That does sound rather alarming, Lavi.. Perhaps we should stay home and exchange old stories someday soon." Wiping his mouth, he sat his napkin on the table as well, glancing at the redhead's likewise finished dinner. "Are you done, now? There's dessert if you like.."

The Exorcist nodded slowly, pushing his chair away from the table. "Yeah, I'm done. Did you want dessert, Tyki..? I thought you didn't like sweets."

Rising carefully, the brunette smirked, edging around the table. "Normally not, but I have been known to make exceptions for certain special occasions, Lovely." Taking two quick steps forward, he slipped a hand deeply into the boy's bright hair, hauling him forward with a predatory sound. "Tonight is special, yes..?"

Lavi nodded rapidly, leaning into the other's hold eagerly. "_Yes._" Lifting his head to meet the man halfway, he moaned quietly at the utter possessiveness of his kiss, clinging tightly to the Noah's hips as he tasted the mingled love and wine on his tongue. Feeling the table's edge against his back, he moved one hand to brace himself, breaking away with a gasp as the man lifted him easily by the the waist. "What-"

The brunette stifled the impending question with a second kiss, settling the other atop the tablecloth before stroking both hands over his clothed sides and back. Ignoring the warning rattle of abruptly shifted dinnerware, he pressed closer, growling softly at the hard line of the boy's arousal against his own. Rolling his hips forward deliberately, he lowered his hold to the Exorcist's rear, the answering clench of his arms and legs giving physical proof of his want. Shifting his attentions to the other's throat and jaw, he hummed appreciatively at his short cry. "Delicious.. Though I believe this is the rule, rather than the exception.."

Tugging sharply at the man's loosely tucked shirt, Lavi hissed in definite agreement, wresting the garment free his pants to reach the smooth skin beneath it. "Best thing ever. Here..?"

Lifting his head briefly, Tyki glanced at the assorted objects in the immediate vicinity of his lover. Wincing at the possibility of unfortunate consequences, he shook his head regretfully as he shrugged off his now-unbuttoned shirt. "I'm afraid not, unless you'd like to spend tomorrow at the hospital.. But then again, I should like to begin _this_ year in the proper place." That said, he resumed his exploration of the other's arched throat, divesting him of his own top and nibbling along the flesh there until neck became shoulder. Sucking gently at the skin above his pulse, he softened his grip into an embrace, raising his head for a slow kiss that left them both slightly breathless at it's end. "I don't particularly care about the details, so long as you're in my bed, Lovely."

The Exorcist nodded, palms pressed flat against the brunette's lower back to hold him close. "That's one of my favorite places to be, as long as you're there with me." Nestling his face into the man's shoulder, he smiled. "Why don't we just head that way, Tyki? I kinda want you to be a lot more naked.."

He jumped in surprise at the older man's abrupt backward movement, dropping to his feet. "I mean, I'm not in a _hurry_ or anything, it's still nice to just-"

The Noah cut him off with a hard kiss, taking his hand as he pulled away to smirk knowingly at his flushed cheeks. "I completely agree, Lavi.. But there's time for 'nice' whether it be before or after, hm?" He turned toward the doorway, pulling the redhead along behind him as he crossed the floor with deliberate intent. "Honestly, I find your impatience just as appealing as the rest of you.. Particularly when I share it."

Halting at the entrance to their room, he regarded the other with faint amusement. "I wonder if I should bring you here in the same way that I brought you to that first place.. Without the ropes and unpleasantness, that is."

Lavi scowled in mock annoyance, poking at his chest with a finger. "And without the knocked unconscious part, too. Go ahead, but don't cut up my clothes this time, huh? Having knives near my junk sorta kills the mood."

Tyki nodded with a quiet laugh, slipping an arm beneath the redhead's own. "I can only imagine.. But I suppose it would be easier with you awake and willing." He bent quickly, catching the other behind the knees and lifting, smirking at his startled yelp. "Something the matter, Lovely..? Surely you didn't think that I simply hoisted you up like a sack of potatoes.."

Blushing furiously, the Exorcist latched onto his shoulders, grumbling quietly. "Well, I didn't know. You just gonna stand here until you drop me?"

The brunette shook his head, stepping through the open door. "I wouldn't let you fall, you know better." Navigating the room by memory, he smiled down at the boy in his arms, his gaze openly affectionate. "Even then, you were more important than that.. Perhaps for a different reason, but still worthy of careful handling."

Setting the other atop the covers of their bed, he followed him down, humming at his wide-eyed expression. "Or perhaps not so different at that. Then and now, you were something I needed."

Tightening his grip, the Exorcist swallowed audibly. "You were always like that, Tyki. Even when you didn't _love_ me, you gave me everything.. So it's the same." Pulling him down, he sighed. "I've always needed you." Tilting his head, he pressed their mouths together with a contented murmur, his legs parting to give the man room to settle between them as he lifted his hips invitingly.

The immediate response made him lean back with a shaken gasp, his eye shut tight as the Noah repeated his movements steadily. Arching his back, he moaned at the heated friction between them, hands sliding down to catch the brunette's waist in a silent plea for more.

Hissing sharply, the older man freed his arms with a quick jerk, hooking his elbows behind the redhead's lifted knees. Rolling his weight forward, he only paused when their eyes met evenly, smiling at the boy's strangled mewl. "What else do you need, Lovely..? Less clothing, maybe?"

The Exorcist nodded rapidly, working his hands between them to yank at the fastening of his pants. Shoving them roughly over his hips, he caught the waistband of his undershorts as well, pushing both down as far as his awkward position allowed. "Help me," He growled, ignoring the heat in his face. "Get these off, right now."

Tyki laughed quietly, moving back until the boy had ample room to divest himself of his unwanted garments. His amusement faded when the other pushed himself half upright, his fingers busying themselves with the older man's button and zipper. "Goodness, do you really- _Lavi!_"

The redhead hummed a short affirmative, planting a hand firmly against the man's chest. Shoving him backward, he tugged his loosened slacks down and off, his undergarments following swiftly after. Bracing himself on one arm, he lowered his head purposefully, dragging his tongue over the proof of his lover's arousal. Feeling the quick pressure of fingers against the back of his head, he moaned approvingly, his free hand stroking upward along the brunette's thigh to the hip. Opening his mouth, he took as much of the other's length as he could comfortably manage, tracing meaningless patterns over the skin between lingering sucks and careful nibbles that left the brunette shaken as he tugged gently at the Exorcist's hair to urge him upward for a searching kiss.

Curling his arms around the boy's shoulders, he laughed softly at his eager shifting against him, nuzzling fondly at his throat. "Mm.. It's good to know that I was right after all.. This _is_ better when you're willing, Lovely."

The redhead hummed in agreement, moving to one side at the Noah's gentle insistence. "That, and it's better when I'm in love with you, right?" Allowing the man to turn them over, he inhaled quickly at the clear evidence of his continued want, his legs wrapping tightly around the other's hips. "S'better when you love me, too.."

Tyki growled a quiet acknowledgement, rocking his hips meaningfully. "That's exactly what we're celebrating, Lavi.. How much better _everything_ is this time." Holding himself on one arm, he reached for the top drawer of their nightstand, pulling it open after a moment of awkward fumbling. Retrieving the small bottle he sought, he sat it nearby, returning to his place with a satisfied sound. "That's one less thing to worry about.. Are you still impatient?"

The Exorcist nodded rapidly, releasing his hold. "_Really_ impatient. Touch me..?"

Smirking at his demanding invitation, the brunette settled onto his bent knees, working the bottle's lid free. Tipping a generous amount of the faintly scented liquid into his hand, he replaced the cap, placing the container within easy reach. "I never planned otherwise, Lovely.. But I sincerely hope that your tolerance reasserts itself to allow for _some_ indulgences." He slid closer, trailing a fingertip along the boy's tense thigh, halting just below the junction of leg and body. "Even after there was more to this than sex, I always wished I'd been able to take more time with you.."

He hummed amusedly at the redhead's wide-eyed expression, his fingers continuing upward suggestively. "If I were able, I'd have done so much more than that.. Knowing how it could have been, I would have taken the opportunity to completely enjoy the experience."

Brushing over the warm skin of the boy's entrance, he raised an eyebrow at his eager whine, breaching his muscles carefully. Working the oil along his inner walls, he bent to press a kiss to the Exorcist's tense thigh. "Haven't you thought so too, Lavi..? There were so many things I could have done to you.."

The redhead nodded shakily, pushing back against the other's hand. "I wish I'd been honest about it.. It would have been better for you, too." Swallowing heavily, he reached for the brunette pleadingly. "That's enough.. Come here, please? I want to feel you.."

Tyki laughed softly, removing his fingers as he complied readily. Covering himself with the remaining liquid, he raised himself to meet the other's eyes. "Perhaps next year will be for indulgences, then.. After all, forever is a very long time to learn, yes?" His humor faded at the hard clench of the boy's arms around his shoulders, mildly alarmed at the strength of his hold. "Lovely..?"

The reply was muffled but clear, and he shivered when the Exorcist's breath warmed the skin of his throat. "Forever..? That won't be long enough for me, Tyki. God, I hope all that bullshit about reincarnation is true.. I need at least a hundred lives to come close to enough of you."

The brunette's urgency fled at the shaken quality of the other's declaration, his lips gentle against his lover's as he worked one hand between them. Aligning himself carefully, he pressed forward with deliberate slowness, relishing the heated cling of the boy's body as he moved. Hissing at the sensation of fingers digging into his back, he caught his breath with effort.

"Of course it is, Lovely.. I'm here, aren't I?" Kissing the junction of the other's neck and jaw, he gasped at the answering curl of legs around his waist, the redhead's hold only just loose enough to allow for movement. Bracing himself on his free arm, he lifted his head carefully, smiling at the boy's low mewl of want. "One or one hundred, you're welcome to as much of me as you wish, Lavi."

Setting his pace to match the other's movements, he moaned at his soft whimpers. "Most definitely welcome.. But I'm the same, aren't I? Never having enough of you and this.." His rhythm turned demanding by slow degrees, the feeling of the redhead's shuddering tightness leaving him momentarily breathless.

Lavi raised his hips with a short growl, his voice rushed as he arched. "Take what you want, then.. You know its yours."

He dropped his hands to the side, bracing himself against the man's movements. "And you're all mine, every single _inch_ of you.." He tightened his legs possessively, smiling at the older man's quick gasp. "I want it.. Give me what's mine, Tyki."

The reaction was instantaneous, the force of the brunette's motions moving them both nearer to the headboard before the man regained something of his control. Sliding his palms down to the boy's bent knees, he pushed them higher, hissing quietly when the other's hands curled around his elbows. Pressing firmly, he urged his thighs further apart, moving into the widened space. "You should be more careful with your words, Lavi.. Saying such things makes me forget my patience." Seeing the Exorcist's flush deepen, he smiled. "Is something the matter, dear..? You almost look troubled."

The boy's fingers dug into the skin of his upper arms, the nails leaving faint impressions there as he shook his head. "Want it, but.. Almost too fast this way. You just feel so-" He broke off with a rough groan, his eye closed in pleasure. "You know me too well, Tyki.. If you keep that up, I won't..!" He bucked shakily, his meaning clear by the urgent press of his knees against the man's sides.

Tyki hummed quietly, shifting his weight carefully. "Indeed I do, Lovely.. Memorizing such things is hardly difficult considering the obvious benefits." He leaned backward slightly, his thrusts just deep enough to be felt. "We could try something else, if you wish.. Would the floor be more to your liking? I'd hate to make this less than satisfying for you.."

Lavi moaned in protest, tightening his hold. "No teasing.. S'Too late for that anyway." He lifted his head for a kiss, gasping when the brunette rolled his hips purposefully. "Tyki.."

The older man nodded slowly, gathering him closer as he intensified his efforts. "Teasing..? It isn't teasing when it pleases you so.." Kissing his upturned face, he licked along the line of the Exorcist's jaw, adjusting his angle with a satisfied murmur at the other's choked noises. "It pleases _me_ to know that you enjoy it this much. But you like other things as well, don't you..? Perhaps I shouldn't be in so much of a hurry.." He slowed his movements to a crawl, nibbling at the boy's collarbone. "Good, Lavi..? I shouldn't like to leave you wanting.."

The redhead's back left the bed in a shaking arch, his thighs locked to the other's sides. "Yes! You _know_- " He broke off with a shudder, his fingers digging into the blankets as he lifted his hips. "Please.. Not enough.."

Tyki laughed breathlessly, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to the Exorcist's reddened cheek. "Is it ever? Tell me what you need, then. More?" He coaxed his lover's knees higher along his ribs, fingers tracing over the skin as he quickened his pace marginally. "Like this, Lavi? There's no word for how perfect you feel.."

The boy nodded rapidly, his eye wide with sudden desperation. "Love it.. Love _you._ Don't stop, I need-" He broke off with a stilted moan, panting for air as he stroked his palms over the older man's back and sides. "Please, please, _please.._"

The brunette hummed shortly in acknowledgement, bending close enough to almost hear the pounding of his pulse. Nuzzling against his ear, he sighed. "I know you do, Lavi.. And I don't have the slightest intention of stopping, not when you want so much I can almost _taste_ it."

He hissed sharply at the boy's teeth against his shoulder, his hands tightening. "Gods, Lovely.. You always find a way to drive me mad.." The Exorcist's shaken cries alone were maddening, his enthusiastic motions leaving the man with little doubt that his lover completely shared his sentiments. Burying his face into the other's throat he hummed. "If you don't hold on so tight.." He trailed one hand suggestively down the redhead's abdomen, his meaning clear.

Lavi shook his head jerkily, his legs clenching around the brunette's waist. "Don't need it," He panted, winding his fingers into the man's sweat-dampened hair. Tugging him up for a kiss, he moaned breathlessly. "Never have.. S'good enough when it's just like this."

The urgent press of his lips and tongue proved his point, his nearness evidenced in the growing unsteadiness of his rhythm. For a moment, Tyki wondered if the boy could sense his own lack of control as well, growling when the Exorcist's muscles flexed exquisitely. "Lavi.."

The redhead bucked upward, his throaty sound muffled by the man's skin. "Do it.. Want you to."

A deliberate repetition of the act drew a startled noise from the other, his hips snapping forward with much more force than he'd intended. "**Lavi!**"

The boy ground himself roughly into the contact, his nails leaving short red trails against the brunette's back. "Come._ Now._"

The Exorcist's insistent tone was his undoing, the knowledge that he wished for the other's pleasure before his own making resistance impossible. Allowing himself an instant of freedom, he sank himself inside his lover with a pleading groan, the harsh sound echoed back to him as the redhead's thighs locked around him almost painfully. Feeling the abrupt wetness between their bodies, he gasped quietly, his own release taking the air from his lungs in something that was reminiscent of the other's name.

Resting on his elbows, he fought for breath to give voice to his appreciation, settling for slow kisses and nearly reverent touches when the words refused to come. Remembering his lover's singular dismay at their parting, he kept his place until movement became necessary, shivering at the coolness of the air against his still-damp skin.

Retrieving his castoff shirt, he wiped himself clean with brisk motions, taking infinitely more time with the Exorcist's similarly needful skin. Dropping the garment into the bedside hamper, he slid back into place with a smile, closing his eyes at the redhead's pleased murmur. "Mm.. Comfortable, Lovely..?"

Lavi nodded in contentment, his arms wrapping around the other's shoulders loosely. "Yeah.. Can I ask you a question, though?" He sighed at the man's cautious expression, tightening his embrace briefly. "It's nothing bad, I just wonder when you're going to stop repaying me." Stilling the brunette's protest with a Look, he sighed. "I mean it, Tyki. This was a wonderful thing to do, and I don't mind if it turns into something we do every year, but I don't want it to be like that.. Every time you punish yourself, it's like saying that you regret giving me the best thing I've ever had."

Freeing one hand, he tugged carefully at the thin strap of his eyepatch, wincing at the low light. Blinking away the sting, he dropped the material over the bedside before resuming his hold. "Do you really not get it, Tyki..? As soon as I knew that I loved you, all of those things stopped mattering. All I care about is being here with you, for as long as you'll let me."

The brunette blinked in surprise, shaking his head. "I never thought of it that way, Lavi. This wasn't about regret, it was about gratitude." Moving to one side, he gathered the boy in his arms. "I'm grateful that you stayed with me until it turned into this.. I used to think that it was a terrible thing, but every day that I wake up with you, it gets harder and harder to hold onto the guilt."

Returning his hold, the Exorcist nodded. "I know what you mean. I used to think that it was wrong to just let everything go, but I wanted to be with you more than I wanted to go back to how I was. Having you makes all of the rest worth it, even if everyone I knew hates me.." He laughed quietly, nestling closer. "You made me human, Tyki. If they really cared about me, they'd be thanking you for that.. I wouldn't have given a flying fuck what they thought before you brought me here."

Humming in agreement, the older man pressed a kiss to his exposed temple. "Perhaps they'll come around, Lovely. I wouldn't have thought that the Walker boy would be so petty, at the very least.. And really, what harm could we do? Their war is long over, so there's need for you to fight.." He tapered off when the redhead snorted. "Lavi?"

"They thought I'd come back and let them do tests on me, I think. Innocence won't accept a new user if the accommodator for it is still alive, so Nyoibo is useless to them without me." He drew meaningless designs against the man's back with a finger, shrugging. "I think that's why 'Mui didn't keep sending people after me, too.. He knew what the higher ups had in mind. Even if I'd let you destroy my hammer, they would have tried to force another Innocence to bond with me. There's no way he would have let that happen, not after everything he did to stop the experiments."

Tyki nodded faintly, tightening his grip. "Then I'm grateful to him for that as well, Lavi. i would have taken that place apart one stone at a time if I'd known they were intending such a thing." Feeling the boy's hand pause, he leaned back. "After seeing what happens to Exorcists who Fall, I would never allow it. Not for any reason."

The redhead sighed, resuming his careless movements. "You didn't know what would happen to Suman, Tyki. The fact that they'd seen it before just meant that they weren't as completely good as they claimed to be.. Even Allen started to doubt their word, after that. Lenalee and Yuu-chan never trusted them, and neither did 'Mui. I saw a lot of things as Bookman's apprentice that the others didn't have access to, so I always knew there was something wrong with the Order." He raised his head, sliding back to meet the other's eyes. "There were things about your family, too. They knew about all of you, from the moment you awakened, but they never said a word.. One of the other Supervisors told me that they wanted to see if the newer Exorcists would evolve faster that way, like Allen and Lenalee did. They didn't care about the risks, they wanted to force out the Heart."

At the mention of the Primary Innocence, Tyki scoffed. "The fools had it all the time and never realized it.. But I suppose I'm similar to it, in a way." Smiling at the other's raised eyebrow, he explained. "I'm more an opposite, really.. The Heart keeps all other Innocence active, yes? As I am, all of the remaining parts of my siblings are asleep within me.. As long as I live, they can't be reborn. That's one more reason to be grateful to your Supervisor, because his failure to attack me keeps the seeds of Noah sealed."

Lavi inhaled sharply, his hand stilling. "They are..? I thought.."

The brunette soothed him with a careful stroke along his bare hip, avoiding the places he knew to be ticklish. "They were willing, Lavi. There won't be any problems, I promise you." Pushing gently at the small of the other's back, he urged him close. "They chose to stay with me rather than be forced out.. It surprised me at first, but I understand it. They could see what I saw, feel what I felt.." He smiled faintly, his hold tightening. "They knew that I loved you, even before you did. They fought it until you refused to abandon me.. After that, there was nothing for it but to accept you or leave."

The Exorcist's breath caught audibly, but his voice was steady. "And they did..? I know it shouldn't matter, but.." He laughed abruptly, closing his eyes. "That makes me happy. If they thought I was good enough to have you, then nobody else should complain."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, nodding at the bedside lamp. "Can we just lay here and cuddle for a while..? I feel lame, but it's been a long day.."

The brunette chuckled, nodding. "Certainly. Sleep, if you wish." He struggled with the blankets for a moment, finally managing to arrange the topmost over them. "I'm not going anywhere, and we _do_ have tomorrow for.. Things."

Lavi snickered quietly, sliding deliberate fingers up the man's side as he moved nearer. "Mhm.. Now, about that cuddling.."

Tyki shifted to allow the boy to settle himself, humming in approval at the weight of his arm draping over him. Mimicking the motion, he bent for a slow kiss before extinguishing the lights. Leaning back to share the pillow, he smiled at the redhead's sleepy murmurs. "Is there anything else you'd like, Lavi? You only need to ask.."

Pressing close, the Exorcist sighed. "Just promise that you'll always love me as much as you do right now, Tyki."

The brunette tucked the other's head snugly beneath his chin, inhaling the scent of his hair. "I can't do that, Lovely.. Weren't you listening?" He laughed softly, his arm curled securely around the other's waist. "Even in one day, it won't be the same.. I love you more and more every day. I couldn't stop that if I tried." Ignoring the melodramatic nature of his statement, he smiled at the redhead's low sound of pleasure. "I can promise to never try, will that do?"

Lavi nodded faintly, his own arm tightening briefly against the man's skin. "That'll do just fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well Booky, there you have it. Congrats again! 


End file.
